Réflexion au bord de l'eau
by Jaiga Urana
Summary: [ spoiler TP ] Après la fin de TP, le moral du prince des Zora n'est pas au plus haut... Il passe de longues heures au bord de l'eau, à réfléchir.


Titre : Réflexion au bord de l'eau

Auteur : Jaïga

Disclaimer : Les personnages de zelda ne sont malheursement pas à moi, mais à monsieur Nintendo.

Notes : Attention, spoiler sur zelda TP. Il doit rester quelques fautes d'orthographe, par ci par là, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous en repérez.

**

* * *

**

**Réflexion au bord de l'eau**

Le prince zora s'assit avec mille précautions sur la berge, trempant ses pieds dans l'eau claire. Il sentait sur sa peau l'éclat léger des gouttes d'eau, projetées par une cascade toute proche, et la fraîcheur presque glaciale de l'onde. A quelques brasses de lui à peine, un soldat zora exécuta un majestueux plongeon hors de l'eau, avant de filer à toute allure vers le fond du cours de la rivière, sans doute pour rejoindre l'un de ses camarades.

Le prince poussa un soupir las, qui fut avalé par le bruit assourdissant de la chute d'eau.

Il était de retour depuis quelques jours à peine, et déjà, sa nouvelle fonction devenait de plus en plus lourde, pour ses frêles épaules. La mort brutale et injustifiée de la reine avait laissé le peuple en émois, et l'état du royaume en souffrait encore aujourd'hui. D'autant plus que durant un court laps de temps, les problèmes s'étaient succédés...

Mais curieusement, tout était vite rentré dans l'ordre, à quelques petits détails près.

Lars soupçonnait fortement le grand blond à la tunique verte d'être derrière tout cela. Link lui avait sauvé la vie, à lui et à beaucoup d'autre, et partout où il passait, tout semblait s'arranger inexplicablement. La preuve en était que dès que le jeune prince lui avait fait cadeau de sa boucle d'oreille en corail, l'Hylien était partit en direction des pics blancs, et depuis lors plus aucun zora n'avait crut apercevoir de gigantesque homme blanc près de l'entrée de la montagne. Mieux encore, une lettre de la princesse Zelda lui était parvenue récemment, apportée par un facteur visiblement ravi que « cette fois ci la lettre soit adressée à un zora précis ».

La missive reposait toujours sur le fauteuil de la salle du trône, soigneusement repliée. Lars se souvenait encore de l'écriture fine et ronde de la princesse, qui lui adressait ses plus sincères condoléances pour le décès de sa mère, ainsi que ses encouragement et son souhait de continuer à maintenir des relations amicales entre Zora et Hylien, durant leurs règnes respectifs. Plus intimement, la princesse lui avait donné, tout en bas du parchemin, l'assurance que la paix et la lumière avaient bel et bien été ramenées sur leurs terres, ainsi que des nouvelles de Link qui paraissait effectivement se cacher derrière cette quiétude retrouvée.

Bizarrement, plus que tout le reste, c'était cette lettre qui avait ébranlée le jeune prince.

Pour ce qu'elle représentait. Ce qu'elle signifiait.

Il agita doucement ses pieds dans l'eau, sans grande conviction. Les zoras adoraient nager, se baigner, filer à toute vitesse vers les profondeurs, bondir hors des flots en projetant une myriade de petites gouttelettes d'eau. Mais lui, depuis que sa mère était morte, il n'éprouvait même plus l'envie de barboter. L'eau lui semblait trop froide, son corps trop engourdi, l'envie lui était passée.

Peut-être était-ce une séquelle de sa maladie récente, et de son cours séjour à Cocorico qui en avait résulté. Il se disait parfois qu'il avait finit par s'habituer au climat chaud des environs de la montagne de la mort. Après tout, certains membres de son peuple étaient déjà partis passer quelques jours là bas, pour profiter des bienfaits des sources chaudes… Néanmoins, quelques uns étaient déjà revenu plus vites que prévu. L'eau thermale était, disaient-il, très agréable, mais un peu trop chaude pour leurs peaux sensibles, au bout de quelques heures de baignade.

Il soupira. Il lui faudrait bientôt partir, lui aussi, pour aller se présenter au peuple goron en tant que nouveau roi des zoras. Ce voyage ne l'enthousiasmait guère, et lui paraissait d'autant plus inutile qu'il avait déjà fait la rencontre de certains des Anciens auxquels il se devait officiellement de rendre hommage. Mais, se disait-il pour se rassurer, ce serait l'occasion de les revoir, ainsi que de remercier encore une fois le père Reynald pour tous les soins qu'il lui avait apporté.

Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, il se rappelait avoir déjà fait la connaissance du chef des gorons, une fois. Il était alors encore très jeune, et ne gardait qu'une impression très floue. Très grande, aussi. En réalité, Lars ne se remémorait avec précision que des bonbons gorons typiques que le chef lui avait offert en guise de cadeau, avec un grand sourire attendri et une petite tape amicale sur la tête, qui avait bien faillit aplatir à jamais le jeune prince. Ce dernier se rappelait également en détail du sourire crispée qu'avait fait la reine, en apercevant le cadeau offert à son jeune fils. Ainsi que de la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était emparée du sachet de friandise, dès que le chef avait eut le dos tourné, pour lui offrir à la place une succulente sucette au poisson. Et lui expliquer que les friandises gorons étaient toujours un peu trop… dures sous la dent, du moins du point de vue des autres peuples.

Inutile de dire que la perspective de ce futur voyage ne le rassurait pas outre mesure.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, le simple fait d'imaginer sa vie future ne le rassurait pas. L'effrayait même très franchement.

Lars avait toujours su qu'un jour le moment viendrait de succéder à ses parents, de leur laisser prendre une retraite paisible, pendant qu'il s'occuperait à son tour des affaires du royaume. La tâche lui semblait alors aisée, la vie paisible et l'avenir radieux. Ses parents auraient encore été derrière lui, pour le guider, le conseiller dans les premiers temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à prendre les meilleures décisions sans demander conseil à qui que ce soit.

Non, en soit, ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être roi qui le dérangeait, c'était le fait de l'être si tôt. L'avenir lointain qu'il entrapercevait autrefois, le destin auquel il rêvait parfois lorsqu'il était petit, était brutalement devenu réel, d'une manière si violente que jamais il n'y avait songé, pas même dans ses pires cauchemars.

A la mort de son père, peut-être, la crainte de se retrouver un jour seul avait du l'effleurer…

Mais le sourire de sa mère avait été là pour le rassurer, l'étreinte de ses bras l'avait protégé, lui avait permit de surmonter son deuil, de ne pas avoir craindre le futur. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, il s'était raccroché à elle, priant chaque soir les déesses pour les remercier de l'avoir encore à ses côtés. Quand il la regardait nager, ses nageoires ondulant gracieusement dans l'eau cristalline, il lui semblait qu'elle était indestructible, belle, forte, plus forte que n'importe qui.

Et pourtant, elle était morte.

Condamnée pour l'exemple, sacrifiée pour son peuple, courageuse jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Tellement plus courageuse que lui… Parfois, le prince avait même honte de ne pas être comme elle. Pas aussi sûr de lui que la reine Luterra l'était d'elle-même, pas aussi fort, pas aussi noble. Comment pouvait-il être son fils, et si différent ?

A présent qu'elle n'était plus, Lars éprouvait une peur terrible, comme si une énorme pierre s'était logée dans son estomac. Elle lui manquait, terriblement, au point qu'il lui arrivait souvent de devoir tout quitter, la salle du trône, les affaires en cours, les négociation, pour s'isoler, souffrir en silence, loin du regard des autres. Comme il le faisait en ce moment même. Que diraient les zoras si ils voyaient leur nouveau roi se laisser aller à sa douleur, succomber à sa détresse…

Ils seraient probablement déçus, peut-être même en viendraient-ils à douter de lui. Ils semblaient lui vouer une confiance aveugle, comme si le simple fait que le trône soit de nouveau occupé, que le prince soit revenu sain et sauf alors qu'on le croyait disparu, suffisait amplement à maintenir la prospérité dans leur vie.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient tort. Peut-être que non.

Beaucoup d'entre eux l'appelaient encore prince Lars, au lieu de roi. Lui-même avait du mal à se faire à son nouveau titre.

Parce que se sentir roi des zoras, c'était reconnaître que sa mère était définitivement morte. Qu'il ne l'a reverrait plus jamais.

C'était aussi ce que signifiait la belle lettre de la princesse Zelda, c'était aussi ce que représentait une visite officielle chez les gorons. Pour eux, Luterra était morte, en même temps que le mal avait finalement disparu de leur terre. Une victime comme une autre, qu'il fallait pleurer avec tous les honneurs du à son rang, et finir par oublier, comme toute cette période de trouble à présent révolue.

La reine n'était plus, qu'importe ? Son fils était vivant, il lui avait succédé. Aucun d'eux n'avait connu son sourire. Aucun d'eux ne réalisait ce que représentait sa perte.

Lars suivit des yeux un poisson argenté, qui disparut derrière un rocher dès qu'il sentit le regard de jade fixement posé sur lui. Il lui semblait être le seul à réaliser l'ampleur de la mort de la reine. Sans doute parce que c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de lui succéder. Comment ne pas rester indifférent en s'asseyant sur le même trône que sa mère, en effectuant quotidiennement les mêmes actes qu'il l'avait vu faire autrefois ?

En réalité, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de la décevoir. Un peu comme une double trahison, occuper sa place aussitôt après sa mort, et ne pas s'acquitter de son devoir aussi bien qu'il le devrait. Et personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir, tous continuaient de lui sourire, de le remercier de régner aussi bien sur eux, de le féliciter de son courage, pour n'avoir versé aucune larme depuis la mort de sa regrettée mère…

En réalité, des larmes, il en avait versée. Suffisamment pour faire déborder le lac Hylia. Seulement, il s'était retenu de le faire devant son peuple, comme le lui avait appris ses parents. Pour cela, au moins, il pouvait être sûr d'avoir respecté leurs paroles…

Chaque fois qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il lui suffisait de s'éclipser, en prétextant une envie de prendre l'air, ou un peu de fatigue, et de venir ici, sur une berge de la rivière qui prenait sa source dans la salle du trône, protégé par la brume d'une cascade. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur le domaine, la grotte de la salle du trône, et l'accès vers le lac Hylia. Tout son peuple s'ébattait joyeusement dans l'eau, riait, s'amusait, et il les regardait faire, presque invisible, spectateur fantôme de son propre royaume.

Autrefois, lorsqu'il se sentait triste, il lui suffisait de plonger, de suivre des yeux les mouvements fluides des adultes autours de lui, d'essayer de les imiter, avec un réel désir de devenir comme eux. Et ses larmes salées se mêlaient dès leur naissance à l'eau claire, sans que personne ne les remarque, déjà morte alors qu'elles étaient à peine nées.

Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, même le fluide mouvement de l'eau lui rappelait sans cesse ses fonctions, le rocher immense qui pesait en lui, l'absence flagrante de sa mère, son soleil, son guide.

Que pouvait-il faire, sans elle ? Comment pouvait-il régner ? Il n'avait jamais apprit, il n'était pas prêt, il se sentait encore trop jeune, trop fragile… Tellement indigne de la mission qu'on lui avait confiée…

Un clapotis inhabituel dans l'eau lui fit relever les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour repérer la tâche bleue qui évoluait dans l'eau, bien moins gracieusement que les zoras aux alentours. Les prunelles du prince s'agrandirent, alors qu'il regardait d'un air hébété Link se tirer hors de l'eau, loin de lui, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Le blond ôta le bonnet détrempé de sa tunique, pour l'essorer vigoureusement. La tunique Zora qu'il revêtait avait beau permettre à un Hylien de rester indéfiniment sous l'eau, elle n'en restait pas moins à l'air libre aussi encombrante que les autres vêtements, une fois trempée.

Que venait-il donc faire ici ? Dans sa missive, la princesse avait écrit que Link était partit en voyage à travers Hyrule, sans donner plus d'explication.

Un sentiment violent étreignit la poitrine du prince.

Link lui avait sauvé la vie. Link lui était venu en aide, lui avait redonné l'espoir, l'envie de lutter un tout petit peu, de s'accrocher encore à la vie, à l'avenir. Il lui devait tant… Et il avait fait si peu de chose pour lui, en contrepartie…

-Link !

Le cri avait franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir, sans qu'il le sente même venir. Son cœur battait à toute allure, dans sa poitrine, son regard était posé avec anxiété sur le blond, guettant le moindre signe, le moindre regard vers lui.

Mais la cascade, celle la même qui le protégeait du regard des autres, lui offrait un abri rassurant, étouffa le son de sa voix comme la lumière chassait les ténèbres.

Sur l'autre berge, le blond se redressait déjà, prenant la direction de la salle du trône, ou peut-être de l'entrée des pics blancs. Lars ne savait pas. Il ne voulait plus savoir.

Evidemment, comme les autres, Link ne l'avait pas vu. Personne ne le voyait. Tous ne décelaient en lui que le nouveau roi, simplement l'héritier du trône. Il n'était pas assez lumineux, pas assez fort pour que l'on ait un quelconque intérêt à le remarquer…

Il lui sembla percevoir sur ses joues l'éclat humide des embruns de la cascade, qu'il essuya du revers de la main. Quoique après réflexions, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'embrun. Mais qu'importe, de toute manière, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Lars soupira, reportant son attention sur les remous de l'eau, pour chasser ses idées noires. Il s'imaginait parfois laissant couler tous ses doutes, toutes ses appréhensions, sa peine et sa douleur, au fin fond de la rivière, les regarder être ballottés par le courant, malmenées par les flots, avant d'être emporté à jamais loin de lui et happé pour toujours par l'appétit du cours d'eau.

Tout serait tellement plus simple, ainsi…

Il entendit une voix, suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la cascade toute proche.

Lars releva vivement ses yeux de jade, surpris.

Sur la berge d'en face, Link lui faisait de large geste de la main, d'un air enjoué. L'invitant à le rejoindre.

Lars crut que son cœur allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine, emportant avec lui toutes ses peines, tous ses doutes, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Parfois, une agréable surprise peut chasser d'un seul coup toute la détresse du monde.

Il n'était pas digne de succéder à sa mère. Il n'avait pas la force d'être comme elle. Son avenir l'effrayait, sa tâche le terrorisait, la reine Luterra lui manquait terriblement. Il doutait de sa capacité à gérer le royaume en son absence, il se sentait invisible, insignifiant, n'ayant qu'un rôle de décoration qui servait à rassurer son peuple.

Oui, l'avenir lui semblait bien noir.

Mais peut-être que finalement, il ne serait pas tout seul, pour devoir y faire face.

Alors il essayerait de faire des efforts, pour que de là haut, ses parents soient fiers de lui, que son peuple soit fier de lui, que même Link, si noble et courageux à ses yeux, soit fier de lui.

Le visage du prince se fendit d'un large sourire, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il plongea sans hésiter dans l'eau claire, nageant gracieusement jusqu'à l'autre rive, pour rejoindre le blond qui l'y attendait.

ooo

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :p Ce petit one shot me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais finit le jeu... J'en ferais certainement d'autre dans ce style, aussi axées sur ce qu'il advient des personnages, principaux ou non, après la fin de TP. Mais peut-être pas pour tout de suite...

Voilà, n'éhistez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si jamais le moindre détail vous dérange. Je suis ouverte à absolument toute les critiques, même les négatives : D


End file.
